My Life With The Akatsuki Training with Itachi
by ChibiMitarashi
Summary: First chapter of my random new series, MLWTA. I got bored and there are a hundred of these all over the place but whatever. First up, Itachi!


**My Life with the Akatsuki ~Training with Itachi~**

I slammed my pillow over my head as the sound of someone knocking on my door slammed in my head. After three minutes, I truly decided there was no way I was getting out of opening the damn thing. I grumbled as I swung my legs over the bed and sitting up, rubbed at my eyes.

The hazel orbs looked over at the clock on my nightstand and grimaced at the time. I didn't normally wake up at 5 in the morning, see. I'm more of a 7:30ish person. Hell, and that was good considering that somehow I had managed to attain the room next door to that sacrificial bastard, Hidan.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I yawned out, placing my hand over my mouth as I dragged myself across the room. "Yeah, what is it?"

Itachi's Sharingan eyes looked me up and down, a blank stare on his face. I raised a thin eyebrow as I watched his gaze, leaning against the doorframe in my PJs, which consisted of a button-down shirt that barely hit mid-thigh.

"What do you want, Itachi? It's 5 in the morning and I would very much like to get some more sleep." Another yawn crept out of my mouth.

He didn t respond as he grabbed a hold of my hand and started down the hallway. "Hey, what the hell?" I shouted at him, eyes wide as I barely managed to grab a hold of the shorts on my dresser. "Itachi! Answer me!"

"We re going to spar, Jazumi. You never did specify the time you wanted to get this over with."

I slapped a hand to my forehead and groaned. Of course, it would only be Itachi knocking on my door at 5 in the morning to spar. Why hadn t I pestered someone who didn t have vampire hours! It took us a good ten minutes to get to the clearing we used as a training ground, and that was only because I tripped twice. I m not a klutz, but you get dragged by an obviously irritated Uchiha down a makeshift road and tell me if your arm threatens to come off once or twice.

"Are you ready?"

I put a hand to my neck as I cracked it, groaning lightly at the little popping sound. "Ready as I ll ever be," I sighed and dragged the shorts over my legs. "Let's get this over with already." Raising my fists in front of my face, placing one leg behind me and the other in front, I took my stance.

Itachi raised a brow and let out what I thought was a chuckle. "Injuries are your fault."

I let out a snort that basically said "Bitch, please" and charged at him. Of course with that Sharingan of his, he easily dodged the first blow that I sent him. But I'm actually pretty fast for a sixteen-year-old and was behind with my foot prepared to drive into his head. I grazed him before I felt the kick to my back.

I slammed into one of the heavily scarred trees from previous training rendezvous and groaned loudly as I slumped down to lightly grass-covered ground beneath me. Falling onto my back, I barely caught the quick twitch of the Uchiha's mouth - how dare he try to smirk at me! Jumping to my feet, my hands clapped together as I started in on the handsigns for the famous Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Now, that smirk of his really came into view as he looked from me to the three clones by my side. He didn't so much as flinch as we charged at him either. Hmph! Blackout Barrage! I managed to land a swift uppercut on him, sending the raven-haired man into the air, soon to be slammed back into the ground by my clenched together fists. My clones quickly helped him to his feet and jumped out of the way as I slammed my foot into his head in a backflip.

You could only imagine how smug I felt as I jumped back surveying my handiwork that was until Itachi's voice was directly in my ear. "That taijutsu attack of yours is beginning to take shape," he whispered before slamming another kick my back.

I landed right next to the fake Itachi, which poofed once into one of my Shadow Clones, then into thin air. "Dammit, Itachi! No more playing around!"

He smirked again and looked at me as I jumped up. "Let's see it."

I knew he was referring to the jutsu that he had been helping me master lately. I intended to show him that my mastery had long past exceeded his! "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

-Later-

I cracked my neck again as Itachi and me made our way back into the base three hours later. "Man, that hurt..."

Itachi let out what again I thought was a chuckle and stopped. The minute I opened my mouth to ask what was up, he whipped around and tried jabbing two of his fingers into my forehead. I barely dodged it, managing to duck at the last moment. "You're getting better," he said, another smirk on his lips.

I narrowed my eyes at him as I stood up. "Yeah. But now I m down a pajama shirt." I pouted lightly as I looked down at the trashed green fabric. I had had to rip off both of my sleeves, and the top three buttons would forever remain unbuttoned; not to mention I had the biggest rip directly above my navel. "But thanks for sparring with me, Itachi."

"You re welcome, Jazumi."

I couldn't help what I did next: I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Grinning, I waved to him as I booked it down the hall to my room. "See ya later!"

Itachi sighed lightly and continued walking to his room, a small smile on his face.

-That Afternoon-

I yawned lightly as I made my way into the living room.

"Sleepy, Jazumi?"

I grinned at Itachi and took a seat at the table with him. "A little. You did drag me out at 5 in the morning to spar for three hours."

He raised his eyebrows but his eyes didn't leave the book he was currently absorbed in. "We would have come back earlier if you hadn't been so interested in beating me."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Well, I was mad that you put a gash in my cheek." My fingers brushed across the bandage I'd covered it with as I walked into the kitchen. I groaned as the fact I still needed to go shopping crashed into the side of my head - looks like I was gonna have to make something real simple for dinner tonight.

"It was your fault for not dodging in time." Itachi's voice was once again directly in my ear.

The door of the fridge slammed shut, the apple I had grabbed in hand, my back against the cool wall of it with his hands on either side of my head. I felt myself grin as I took a bite out of the piece of fruit. "Yeah yeah, whatever, Itachi."

He leaned in closer and smiled. Really smiled. "Would you like to spar with me tomorrow then?"

Before I could answer, we heard a wolf whistle from the doorway - we looked at each other, both rolling our eyes, then sent a playful glare to Kisame and Deidara. "She's too young for you, un," the blonde bomb artist grinned at us.

"Never knew you thought of Jazumi like that, Itachi," Kisame smirked, eyebrows raised mockingly.

I rolled my eyes again and slipped through the little opening under Itachi's arm. "Shut up, Dei. You too, Sharky." And with that, I easily shoved the two of them out of my way and started back for my room.

The two of them stared after me for a few seconds before turning back on Itachi who had reseated himself at the table, buried in his book. They sent each other a smug look before plopping down on the couch and flipping on the TV.

That night after a lovely dinner of spaghetti and toast, there was another knock at my door. I quickly yanked a navy blue shirt over my head as I pulled it open to meet the same red eyes that had awoken me this morning.

"Hey, Ita - "

I groaned loudly as two of the Uchiha's fingers jabbed me in the forehead. "I see you're heading to bed."

"Yeah. So what's up?"

Itachi smiled and handed me a folded up shirt. "To make up for earlier." When I took it from him, he jabbed my forehead again. "G'night, Jazumi."

"I-Itachi ?" My cheeks flushed and before I could stutter out the same to him, Itachi was nowhere in sight. "G'night," I mumbled quietly into the empty hallway.

* * *

Well, that was the first chapter of "My Life With The Akatsuki." Uh, the next chapter might be with Zetsu or Sasori - either one of them. So be on the lookout!


End file.
